<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake It Until You Make It (Read: Until You Break Up) (Reread: Until You Become A Real Couple): A Guide For Dummies and NCIS Agents by ReapersAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347340">Fake It Until You Make It (Read: Until You Break Up) (Reread: Until You Become A Real Couple): A Guide For Dummies and NCIS Agents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel'>ReapersAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(and a dirty pretty mouth), Abby has a Creative Mind, Boys Kissing, Developing Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Developing Relationship, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Except it's like five people who know, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gibbs is a Little Shit, Gibbs' Rules: Rule Four, Guys you did it Backwards, Honestly I probably missed some tags but I don't know, Kissing, Love then Relationship, M/M, Not Relationship then Love, There's probably some mutal pining around here somewhere, Tony was Nervous, Until he heard he got to call Gibbs pet names, Vance is Tired, friends to lovers???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NCIS starts a we-accept-everyone campaign, and it goes perfectly - even catches on to ZNN. Until, of course, the inevitable biggest-flaw-of-all pops up: the gay couple advertised are not, actually, a gay couple. Which proceeds to lead towards what is probably the biggest mistake anyone in the alphabet soup has ever made, covered up by two people running headfirst into faking a relationship.</p><p>Inspired by DarkJediQueen's Spiral.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fake It Until You Make It (Read: Until You Break Up) (Reread: Until You Become A Real Couple): A Guide For Dummies and NCIS Agents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279404">Spiral</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen">DarkJediQueen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I played around with the timeline a bit...    Instead of jenny, Vance is Director, and we're at the point in time after Kate (*sad face and tears*) has died, but no Ziva. I have nothing against them, I just felt like this timeline worked better for this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From the moment Tony walked up to the doors of NCIS he could tell something was off. The security guard who scanned him in gave him a pat on the back, and on the way to his desk several people expressed their congratulations. Congratulations on what, he didn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got to his desk McGee and Gibbs were already in the squadroom. He went straight into work after saying good morning, noticing that McGee was glancing at him and Gibbs with a weird look on his face, like he was putting two and two together and coming up with seven. Gibbs didn’t seem to notice, unbothered as he always was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully they didn’t have a case that morning, but every time someone walked by Tony’s desk they congratulated him or shot him awe-filled looks. One person even told him that they hoped he survived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, of course, was not ominous. At all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged and Tony looked up at the sound of heels as Abby rushed forward and hugged him. “Tony!” She squealed. She would’ve lifted him clear off his feet if he wasn’t sitting. “Congratulations on your relationship with Bossman!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Tony flailed before looking over at Gibbs, who had heard the whole exchange and raised an eyebrow. “Uh, Abs, I’m still single?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby pulled away to stare at him. “You are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Tony said weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” Abby gestured behind her. She yanked him up and dragged him over to the whiteboard by the window. For as long as Tony could remember, there were scribbles - albeit probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span> scribbles - on it, which is why he didn’t usually think much of it. Now, though, there was a poster on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed. “Uh, Boss? You might want to see this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, DiNozzo?” Gibbs appeared next to him, like magic. He heard McGee scrambling to join them, but didn’t look. He gestured helplessly at the poster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently we’re in a relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In bold, rainbow font across the top of the poster read </span>
  <em>
    <span>NCIS Accepts Everyone, Regardless Of Sexuality, Gender, Colour, or Otherwise! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was a simple design, really, centering around the main feature of the poster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was, smack-dab in the middle, a shot of him and Gibbs supposedly as a couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I just say-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gibbs slapped a hand over his mouth before he could say anything else. Abby raised her hand. “Yes, Abs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I use your desk phone, Gibbs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby speed-walked to Gibbs’ desk, obviously with intent purpose in her stride, and Tony, Gibbs, and McGee watched as she punched in a number. Whoever it was on the other end picked up, and Abby practically shouted into the phone. “Director Vance, what is the meaning of this?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That answered that question, Tony thought. They watched Abby metaphorically chew out the Director and spit the pieces into a vat of acid. Tony winced when Abby called Vance a wannabe-fanatic vampire bobblehead who was scared of his own shadow and slept in a third-rate cardboard coffin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gibbs stepped up and eased the phone out of Abby’s hands. “I’ll take it from here, Abs,” He soothed. Abby pouted and pulled Tony and McGee to her, hugging them as they watched Gibbs talk to the Director. After a few more moments he slid the phone back into its cradle. “DiNozzo, with me.” He waited expectantly while Tony apologetically kissed Abby’s forehead and then hopped up the stairs  to MTAC. He scrambled to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gibbs barged into the Director’s office, as usual. Vance’s assistant didn’t even look up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vance was up and pacing in front of his desk. Gibbs waited impatiently as Vance turned towards them. “Gibbs,” he acknowledged, “DiNozzo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Director,” Gibbs replied. Tony stayed silent, unsure of what to do but having faith in the fact that Gibbs would handle it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vance finally stopped pacing and sat down at his desk. He gestured that they could take a seat, but Gibbs stayed standing, so Tony did too. “So I’m sure by now you both know that you’re the agency’s poster gay couple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Leon,” Gibbs said sarcastically, “Care to explain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vance rubbed his temples. “NCIS for a while now has been planning a we-accept-everyone campaign. The designers in the publicity department of the project said that they got a tip about a couple in the agency that would fit into their plan. They went ahead before I could see who it was, and,” He waved a hand, “Now here we are. It’s too late to redesign, since ZNN has already gotten ahold of it.” He turned on the TV on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A reporter was announcing NCIS’s campaign and the poster they had seen earlier appeared on the screen. “It is confirmed,” They said, “That Special Agents Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Anthony DiNozzo are coming onto their one-year anniversary. An inside source has stated that they are very private people, which is why they have kept their relationship under wraps until this campaign started…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Offhandedly Tony wondered why ZNN was now focusing on them - and therefore, NCIS - when before it had been FBI this, CIA that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitch!” They heard Abby yell, and then the sounds of McGee attempting to stop her from hacking into ZNN or something. Probably something way worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your girl has a very creative mind,” He said wearily, “And a mouth to go with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course she does,” Gibbs said wryly. He turned serious again. “So, what are we doing about this? Me and DiNozzo aren’t actually in a relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DiNozzo and I, Boss,” Tony automatically corrected. Gibbs turned to glare at him, and he shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, since we can’t pull out of the campaign, the obvious option is for the both of you to fake it,” Vance said. He rubbed his temples again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Tony squeaked, “With Gibbs?” Gibbs turned to him again. “Right, Boss, we could totally make it work,” He backpedaled, “I’m good undercover, right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have to act much different from how you do now,” Vance said, sounding resigned, “You both have obvious chemistry, and we can play it off like the reporter said - you’re both very private people. That doesn’t have to change. No one would expect you to act anything but professional at work.” He waved his hand. “Just- go on a few dates and stay over or something, I don’t know. Have Tony work on your boat with you, Gibbs. Something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gibbs nodded and walked about. Tony nervously followed, automatically covering Gibbs’ six. They left MTAC and found Abby waiting, her hands on his hips, and McGee looking like he had stopped her but sold his soul to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?!” Abby cried out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re faking it,” Gibbs said, drawing her into a hug. McGee looked at Tony like he was crazy for going along with this, and Tony looked back trying to convey that he was still wrapping his head around this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rule Four?” Abby said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rule Four,” Gibbs confirmed. “Now, back to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all got back to work, Abby hugging them goodbye before going back down to her lab. Tony dug into the paperwork at his desk, sneaking a look at Gibbs. He didn’t look bothered, but then again, he never really did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch eventually rolled around, and as Tony got up he saw Gibbs motioning him over. Confused, he walked the few steps to Gibbs’ desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going out?” Gibbs asked. Tony nodded. “Well, rethink your plans.” Gibbs stood up and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Tony jumped, not prepared for it. “We’re selling this,” Gibbs murmured, pulling him along to the breakroom. Tony just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gibbs sat Tony down at one of the tables and grabbed them both coffee. Luckily, there was no one else around, so they could talk freely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be able to go out,” Gibbs said, sipping his coffee, “At least, people are mobbing the entrance. Have McGee order you pizza or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony perked up. “Really?” Gibbs nodded. He grinned. “Thanks Boss!” He ran out of the breakroom, then peeked back in. “I’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>McGee complained about being the one to order Tony’s pizza, but reluctantly agreed that Gibbs was probably right. Tony told him his order, then added Gibbs’ from their usual Chinese place. He bounced back into the breakroom, where he found Gibbs done with his coffee and eyeing his. “Have it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said. Tony actually hadn’t had any of it, and was surprised when Gibbs didn’t screw up his face like normal at the sweet taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you make yourself a second coffee and give it to me?” He said incredulously. Gibbs just shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figure,” He started, “That we can have you stay over at my place a few times, maybe go out to dinner and have a few drinks, then eventually mutually break up for the ‘good of the team’.” Tony could hear the air quotes. “That sound good to you, DiNozzo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Boss,” Tony said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s another thing,” Gibbs said, crinkling his nose, “We’re going to have to call each other by first name when we’re in private.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this…    complete with nicknames and pet names?” Tony ventured. Gibbs screwed up his face in distaste, which Tony took as a yes. He grinned as McGee texted him to tell him their food was delivered. “I’m going to go get our food.” Gibbs waved his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so happy?” McGee asked as he handed the food over. “I thought you didn’t want to do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get to call Gibbs pet names!” Tony said excitedly. “Sweetpea, honeybuns, love of my life, apple of my eye…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it, I get it!” McGee said, shoving him off to the breakroom. “Don’t tell me any more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony grinned as he sauntered back into the breakroom. He slid Gibbs his Chinese and the customary accompanying chopsticks as he dropped into his seat and opened the pizza box. He shoved nearly half a slice into his mouth as Gibbs delicately picked his noodles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished lunch - which consisted of Tony babbling about his movies and Gibbs looking amused - and went back to working. Tony immersed himself in his work again, and when he looked up, it was late and McGee was packing up. Gibbs had his coat over his arm and was in front of Tony’s desk, cocking an eyebrow. “Ready to go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded as he packed up, throwing his own coat over his shoulder. “Ready, Boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rode the elevator down to the parking garage, and parted ways to go to their separate cars. Gibbs gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which made him stutter, then left for his car. Tony stood there for a moment, frozen and stupidly grinning, then went to his own car.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a couple of months Tony and Gibbs faked their relationship. Tony thought that they did pretty well, given that neither of them had been in a long-term committed relationship with a male until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So well, in fact, that Tony fell for Gibbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realized it one night when he was staying over at Gibbs’. There was a movie that was playing on Gibbs’ black-and-white TV. Tony was on the couch, with Gibbs asleep practically curled up in his lap. He’d dragged a quilt over the both of them, and as Gibbs snuffled quietly in his sleep and pressed his cheek against Tony’s shoulder he realized it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m in love with Gibbs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mentally flailed for a second, trying to get his thoughts in order - or, at least, the coherent ones. He and Gibbs had their fake-relationship planned and down to pat. Next week, Tuesday, they were scheduled to mutually “break up”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to break up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know if Gibbs felt the same, or if he didn’t. Given that they were in a fake relationship, they had inevitably grown more comfortable around each other, since Gibbs </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleeping with his face tucked against his shoulder. Now-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out, Tony,” Gibbs murmured into his shoulder, shifting and tilting his head back as he opened his blue eyes. “I can hear you thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony blinked for a moment at Gibbs, who was watching him expectantly. The TV and the moonlight cast light and shadows across Gibbs’ face, highlighting his pale skin and making the blue of his eyes seem ethereal. “I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped, frowning to himself. “I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time,” Gibbs murmured, “We have all night.” His hand found Tony’s beneath the quilt and squeezed it reassuringly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony stopped trying to use his words and bent down, gently covering Gibbs’ lips with his own. Gibbs’ lips were warm and slightly chapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they parted Gibbs’ eyes were sparkling with amusement but were also confused. “Tony?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s mouth worked without connecting to his brain. “I don’t want to break up, Jet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gibbs shifted around so he was facing Tony. “Why?” He asked patiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony swallowed. “I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me,” Gibbs said softly. Tony nodded and realized that Gibbs’ hand was still in his and he was squeezing it deathly tight. He let go, and instead started caressing a circle on the back of Gibbs’ hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” He whispered. Gibbs nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good?” Tony asked, confused, as Gibbs leaned forward. His eyes fluttered closed as Gibbs parted his lips and slid his tongue into Tony’s mouth. He let out a soft moan as Gibbs ran his tongue over his bottom lip and slipped his hands under Tony’s shirt, rubbing circles just above Tony’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They parted again, and when Tony opened his eyes, Gibbs was looking at him with soft eyes. “Good,” He confirmed, leaning forward again for another kiss. Tony could feel him smiling against his lips, and smiled back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>